


Here we go again

by lasagnabastard



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Colin is very much in love with Stefan, For the most part, I am not immune to writing short angst riddled bullshit, M/M, Pre-Canon, a little morsel of canon events at the very end, dont get it twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasagnabastard/pseuds/lasagnabastard
Summary: The pathway has reset once again, but with an interesting little detail changed. Colin sees Stefan on the bus one day, before they’re supposed to meet.That’s all this is really.
Relationships: Stefan Butler & Colin Ritman, Stefan Butler/Colin Ritman, if you squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> I sure do like writing <1k little drabbles and immediately releasing them into the wild, huh? /rh

Colin glances at the kid staring at him, doing a solid double take when he finds himself looking at Stefan. They aren’t set to meet for another couple of months, so this is certainly new. Colin knows that Stefan is a huge fan of his games, so he could guess what seeing that he’s sitting across from his idol on the bus would be like for the boy. 

Colin flashes a small smile of acknowledgment to Stefan. It makes his heart feel weird to see Stefan but to only be recognized as The Actual Colin Ritman and not just Colin. The beginning of a restart is always the weirdest for him. Having to rebuild his relationship with Stefan. 

Colin yearns for the day when Stefan finally remembers every pathway they’ve been down. He’s sick of having to explain everything to Stefan again, and again, and again. Colin allows his mind to drift for a moment, to the seemingly unavoidable scenario on his balcony. He thinks of the weird limbo he finds himself in if he jumps, and the sudden snap to his bedroom when Stefan lands. 

Colin looks away from Stefan, registering that he’s been staring right back into the eyes ogling him for god knows how long. He gets off at the next stop, paying no mind to the fact he now has to walk five extra blocks to get home. 

“That’s him over there.” Colin hears Mohan say, even through his headphones. He takes a moment to compose himself before he has to lay eyes on Stefan’s absolutely clueless and pretty and starstruck and stupid face for the nth time. 

He holds out his hand. “I’m Colin, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> I think about Colin a lot. I love him.


End file.
